Turkey Trouble
Turkey Trouble is the sixteenth'US'/eighth'EU' episode from the first season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis Jon Arbuckle orders a turkey for Thanksgiving dinner, but his plans change when the local butcher, Mr. Gizzard, delivers a live turkey. Plot While in the fridge, Jon Arbuckle, on the phone, tells Liz Wilson that he is pleased she will be coming for Thanksgiving dinner, but warns her about being late, due to Garfield's appetite. Jon reveals to her that he won a turkey in a raffle, and is waiting for its deliverance. Soon, the local butcher, Mr. Gizzard delivers it to Arbuckle, who is surprised to find the turkey to be alive, and asks Gizzard to take it back. Gizzard refuses to do so, and tells Jon that the bird is now Arbuckle's problem. Garfield is excited for the turkey, but is told by Jon that they are having lasagna instead, as he doesn't have the heart to slaughter the bird, and doubts Garfield does either. Soon after, both Garfield and Arbuckle end up being so annoyed by the turkey's actions that a chase ensues, which ends up with one of the couches torn open, exposing its feathers. Garfield finds that the turkey is allergic to feathers before Jon continues to try and catch the turkey to bring back to Mr. Gizzard. In the basement, Garfield gets a turkey costume from his costume box, and manages to trick the turkey into following him to Jon, who has a sack. After Jon mistakenly catches Garfield, he finally catches the turkey and brings it back to Mr. Gizzard, as Arbuckle feels they can't keep the bird around the house. Jon assumes Mr. Gizzard will find the turkey a new home, but finds out that Gizzard plans to butcher it. Jon and Odie feel bad for the bird, which leads to Garfield deciding to save it. After getting into the backroom, Garfield remembers the turkey's allergy to feathers, and uses the costume's feathers to cause an allergic reaction. The turkey gets into a sneezing fit, which makes Mr. Gizzard fear the turkey to be ill. Scared of the turkey contaminating his shop, Gizzard gives Jon back the turkey, who questions what to do after. Later, Jon serves his spinach lasagna to the guests: Garfield, Odie, Liz and the turkey. Jon asks Liz how the petting zoo will feel about the turkey. She reveals that the children will love it before Garfield suggests that if they can have dinner with him, they can take him to a movie, making everyone laugh. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Turkey Major Characters *Mr. Gizzard *Odie *Liz Wilson Minor Characters *Guitar Player *Chickens *Esmeralda Brubaker Trivia *Garfield, Odie and the turkey dance the same moves from several The Garfield Show shorts. Goofs *In one of the shots concerning the chicken dance show Jon and Garfield are watching, an unfinished model of a chicken can be seen standing behind the others. *One of Garfield's screams is cut-off. Category:The Garfield Show Season 1 Episodes Category:Holidays Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes